Masumi Kagamine
Masumi Kagamine (鏡音真澄, Kagamine Masumi, ''lit. "sound of the mirror" + "true lucidity") or Masumi Himura (緋村真澄, ''Himura Masumi, ''lit. "red village" + "true lucidity") is the only surviving son of former Kagamine family head, Sakuya Kagamine, and adopted son of the Himura family. He was involved in the 50 Years' War, having known the god Arahabaki and his shinki, Uyna. Appearance Masumi is a young-looking, Ainu-Japanese man with four distinctive moles that mark his face: one under the left eye, and three under his right eye. His narrow eyes and high cheekbones give him a fox-faced look, commonly associated with feminine beauty, though this is contrasted with his more deepset eyes, thick eyebrows, and wider nose, which are more typical Ainu features. Hs hair is unruly and raven-black, and his eyes are of an unusual light green color. According to Ainu tradition, men do not trim their facial hair since a certain age, but he, however, keeps a clean-shaven face. When young, Masumi's hair went a bit past his shoulders, but was styled immaculately into the ''nihongami hairstyle appropriate for his age. He kept up styling his hair into nihongami until his mid-20's, when he cut off the hair in favor for unusual, unstyled short hair that falls messily around his face. He never shaved the crown of his head as was customary for men at the time, as he was forbidden from doing so as a person outside of the established social classes. Personality Masumi is a quiet persona with an air of quiet thoughtfulness about him. Though he has a sharp tongue and even sharper wit when he wants to utilize it, more often than not he prefers to be left alone with his thoughts or spend time in company of close friends in small groups. Although he puts up a tough act and may seem cold at times to strangers and acquaintances, Masumi is a very sensitive person: he feels emotions very strongly and used to cry easily as a teenager, to the point of being teased as being a crybaby. This emotional vulnerability leads him to getting attached to people very quickly, making him prone to manipulation and hurt thricefold if the relationship goes sour. Background ''Wu-yin/Tsuchinoe-tora (15th year), 15th day of Shimotsuki (December 21st): Masumi Kagamine was born in the Kagamine family to Sakuya Kagamine, the family head at the time, as Sakura's fourth and only surviving child, born of her fourth husband, Hiramichi, a Japanese artist. Doubly associated with an unlucky number, the elders of the family immediately saw him as a bad omen to the family and - using the recent threats of the god Arahabaki to the family as a cover - conspired to send him away to a family far away from Mt. Osore. Sakuya Kagamine firmly resisted this after the loss of her three previous children and husbands; however, her pleas were not enough to overturn the decision of the elders. Masumi is promptly sent to the Himura family living in the seaside town of Nadaoka on the Southwest coast of Japan, who have visited Mt.Osore only a few months prior and left an ema at the Shrine of Izanagi asking the gods to bless them with a child. Nobuo Himura, a feudal vassal, and Izumi Himura, his wife, graciously accept the responsibility of raising the son of the Kagamine family as his adoptive parents and were soon blessed with a child of their own: a daughter whom they name Kazue Himura. Masumi grew up well-cared for as the adopted son of a lesser feudal vassal, though his origins were often questioned - due to his appearance, many suspected him to be of Ainu lineage. Both Nobuo and Izumi vehemently denied any blood relations to the Ainu, fearing it would damage their reputation and subject Masumi to harassment and discrimination. At the age of 8, Masumi started his education at one of the nearby [https://river-of-three-crossings.wikia.com/wiki/Terakoya_schools ''terakoya schools] - situated in a Buddhist temple - where he discovered his love for art. His time at school was a relatively quiet one: his shyness kept him from socializing with his peers as easily as the other kids did with each other. He was a dedicated student that was at the top of his classes. It was during this age that Masumi's unusually strong Sixth Sense first started awakening, rendering him able to see things that other people could not. Any attempts to tell anyone about the things he saw were met with concerned looks, and soon, he learned not to mention what he saw to anyone in fear of being seen as "not quite right" mentally. This only contributed to his shyness and further consolidated his isolation from his peers, preferring drawing and reading over playing with others. At the age of 9, he met Masahiko Tanaka - then still known as Yuuka - among the various merchant stalls during the hectic summer months. Despite Masumi's shyness, Masahiko's stubbornness and easy charisma soon made close friends of them both. The friendship continued through the years, including Masahiko's transition and late start at the terakoya at the age of 10. Masumi did not, however, reveal his ability to see things other people can't to him. Two years later, Masumi's home life took a drastic turn: Nobuo started spending less and less time at home and Izumi sunk into depression, making her unable to do everyday tasks, including taking care of her kids. More often than not, he was left to fend for himself when it came to school, chores, and taking care of his sister Kazue, both of them being left mostly unsupervised at home. Masumi was not quite sure what was going on, but did not question his parents. It was during this time that he developed insomnia and sleep paralysis, most likely connected to his strong Sixth Sense. At 15, Masumi and Kazue were joined by another sibling, daughter Kotone Himura. River of Three Crossings Act 1: Okiyome insert events of act 1 Act 2: Kasouba insert events of act 2 Act 3: Kotsuage insert events of act 3 Relationships Masahiko Tanaka insert info here Ayane Hisakawa insert info here Fuyuhi insert info here Kiyoshi insert info hereCategory:Characters Category:Male Category:Act 1 Category:Act 2 Category:Act 3 Category:Human